Resiste y Sobrevive
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Ellie y Clementine pasaron horrores, no tenían a nadie Lee y Joel murieron, así que solo les queda Resistir y Sobrevivir
1. Palabras Prestadas

_**Hola que tal, pensé en hacer este crossorver tiempo atrás, un Ellie/Clementine (Eltine, Clemellie?) **_

_**Espero que les guste, aquí esta sin más**_

_**Disclaimer: The las of us y The walking dead**_

_**Advertencia: Violencia, sangre, vocabulario fuerte y Femslash, ademas de muerte**_

_**Raiting: M**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Palabras prestadas<span>**

Algo terrible había pasado, y no podía creerlo, Ellie veía para su horror como todas las personas que quería morían de una forma horrible u otra. Así que tuvo que seguir sola, primero sus padres, luego Riley, más tarde Joel y eso fue lo único que resistió, no se dejaría estar más con nadie nunca más porque si eso significaba estar en grupo ella no lo quería su corazón no soportaba nada más.

En otra ciudad, Clementine acababa de dispararle en la cabeza a Lee, nunca se sintió peor, el vacio dentro de ella crecía rápidamente.

Era como si todo por lo que hubiese luchado no sirviera para nada, la persona más importante para ella estaba muerta, sus padres también, Kenny y Jane se mataron en una pelea, y estaba sola, AJ había muerto de una enfermedad. Así que no sabía que hacer. Este mundo parecía destinado a la muerte.

Resiste y sobrevive, se repetían a si misma como lo solían hacer sus compañeros.

Resiste y sobrevive…


	2. Paso a Paso

**Paso a Paso**

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así, llorando por su amiga, había visto a Riley morir, solo la tuvo que dejar allí, no se animaba hacer nada, no podía dispararle, no. Así que no pudo hacer nada.

Clementine en cambio lo mató, no a sangre fría porque lloró la siguiente semana.

Los días pasaban y cada chica se enfrentaba a un problema diferente. Clementine huía, no tenía a nadie con quien estar, buscaba comida en las casas, asesinando a los caminantes que le aparecieran, Ellie lograba matar a algunos infectados pero no podía hacer más con algunos chasqueadores que eran peligrosos y además nunca venían solos, rara vez se enfrentó a uno.

Por ahora se encontraba en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Clementine había estado viajando estaba cansada, llevaba una mochila y su gorra a todos lados, había encontrado por suerte un tren, estaba en perfecto estado y cuando entró a la cabina luego de matar y tirar al zombie que estaba ahí, había un manual para su dicha, así que con esfuerzo lo hizo arrancar, no tenía muchas provisiones pero logro seguir adelante le quedaba para dos días como máximo luego debería buscar algún lugar con comida o moriría rápido. Ellie en esa casa tenía todo, comida refugio una cama, pero no pudo contra los infectados, corredores y chasqueadores que un día rodearon la casa, así que con dos grandes bolsos y una bandolera se llevó todo lo necesario, le sobro espacio hasta para sus historietas y dos almohadas, genial.

Al lograr salir por el techo encontró que había al menos una camioneta, la llave estaba en el bolsillo de un cadáver que estaba en el suelo.

Así fue como encendió el auto, y solo con una experiencia de conducir se hizo el camino para seguir. Tuvo que sacar gasolina de varios autos en la carretera suerte que habían muchos y muy llenos, paró en una tienda de acampar, perfecto, al entrar el lugar estaba oscuro y vacio ni un solo infectado o superviviente, así es como consiguió una carpa, unas bolsas de dormir para el invierno, antibióticos, armas municiones, para pescar, trampas, ropa que le quedaba un poco grande pero no le importaba, comida y de todo un poco, estaba tan feliz que por un momento se olvido toda la mierda que estaba viviendo, continuó con su camino y paro a mitad de la ruta, durmió en el auto con las puertas cerradas, reclinó lo que más pudo.

Clementine en cambio tenía comida en lata, una mochila, dos botellas de agua. Una manta y era todo. Así es como simplemente siguió.

No sabían que ambas llegaron a la misma ciudad, lugares distintos, una al sur otra al norte. Pronto se encontrarían.


	3. Manos Frías

**Manos Frías**

Solo logró llegar hasta él comenzó de la ciudad que tuvo que frenar a descansar estuvo conduciendo durante todo el día. Encontró una cabaña de madera al lado de un rió muy profundo, eso le serviría contra los infectados a demás era una fuente de agua.

Cuando entró tuvo que hacerlo por la escalera de segundo piso porque estaba todo cerrado.

No había nada ni nadie adentro, quien sea que viviera ahí no quería que le tocasen nada, es una lástima, había fotos familiares, y cuando miró bien, dios, había toda una habitación llena de armas, y otra llena de comida, dios mío.

Esta gente tenía que estar loca para abandonar todo eso.

Así que con rapidez antes de que algo pase, se llevó todo lo que pudo lo demás lo equipó en mano, guardó en su mochila la medicina y comida, y lo demás lo comió.

Así fue como con el tiempo, paso una semana, cuando se fue hacía su camioneta, era más como una casa rodante ahora que lo veía. Tenía una gran caja cubierta con estanterías y solo una cama, eso le bastaba y sobraba, así de esa forma ella se fue hacía allí, la había escondido en el bosque al frente por si las dudas, y cuando terminó de llevar todo, salió y se encontró con un tanque llegando.

—Maldición—Murmuró, y rápidamente se escondió tras los arbustos viendo a la gente bajar, estaba al lado del auto porque no quería perderlos de vista.

Eran cinco hombres y en una moto vinieron dos más y una mujer.

—Justo que pensé tener un respiro—Se dio por vencida y entró al auto, esperó a que estuviesen adentro, así fue como simplemente arrancó silenciosamente el auto y se marchó, escuchó los insultos desde ahí y cuando se fue, por suerte no la alcanzaron.

Fue un duro día, ahora sabía que las luciérnagas estaban repletas de reservas. Comiendo una gran hamburguesa con queso que encontró cocinándose, tomó un poco de agua, eso era suficiente.

Clementine llegó hasta donde los riles le dejaron, se habían roto a mitad de la ciudad, así que con facilidad avanzó dos ciudades. Bajo allí, estaba en el centró juntó sus cosas, mientras comía una barra de cereal. Encontró una estación de policía, bingo, con ello se lleno de munición para la pistola, un rifle, una escopeta, una ballesta, cuchillo, espada machete, todo, solo quería tener comida pero eso no estaba mal. Así que revisó todo el lugar, y encontró al menos un par de latas y donas para dos días. Así que no sabía qué más podía hallar, se encerró en una de las cárceles para tener seguridad, se colgó la llave al cuello cerró la celda y durmió allí.

Se frotó las manos porque las tenía congeladas, pudo dormir muy bien esa noche, por primera vez en días.


	4. En la radio

**_Luz oscura: Genial, yo en cambio jugue a ambos, excepto la segunda temporada de TWD, pero a ese si lo vi por gameplay, y es que estas dos me parecen un duo de temer para cualquiera que se meta con ellas porque son la generación del apocalipsis su infancia ruda y dificil es la que las va a salvar luego._**

**_Bueno gracias por comentar es un gusto leer cuando lo hacen, y me alegro que te haya gustado :3_**

**_(pd: No se ve la dirección de gmail que pusiste, tal vez porque no le quitaste los puntos o no le pusiste espacios, porque ff .net no deja que pongamos links)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>En la radio<span>_**

Clementine mantenía el comunicador que usaron y le terminaron raptando, aunque le trajera malos recuerdos con eso podía interceptar la línea de radio, ya había pasado por cinco lugares supuestamente seguros que le advirtieron por ahí, pero la cosa parecía vieja porque siempre se encontraba lo mismo, una ciudad devastada, pero eso ya no le importaba las esperanzas de ella y de Ellie eran de fuego.

Así cuando la noche cayó ambas se refugiaron bajo techo, Clementine volvió a subir al tren ahí durmió en la cabina del conductor luego de dejar algunas trampas que Lee le enseñó, si venía algún zombie se llevaría por delante las cuerdas que estaban atadas a campanillas o latas que harían ruido con el menor movimiento, además le servía por si venía una persona, porque era una tanza invisible muy resistente y así podría huir o encender el tren todas estaba todo hasta los vagones cerrados con candados y llaves.

Por otro lado de la ciudad, Ellie huía, le había atrapado un bandido y ahora andaba apretándose el brazo que el salvaje le apuñaló, pero por suerte pudo huir de esa casa con todas las comidas y medicinas que había dejándole vacio todo, porque cuando entró ella estaba a punto de dormir en uno de los cuartos, a penas sintió ruido pateó la mochila para que se escondiese a un lado de la mesita de luz, así lo hubiese hecho Joel, así que tomó la pistola y se sentó apuntando a la puerta, pensó que a lo mejor era un infectado y con suerte no podría abrir la puerta, pero también significaba que no podría haber abierto la otra puerta principal.

_Mierda…por favor, un zombie medio inteligente, o algo así, solo que sea un infectado bien dotado de sesos_

Pero no, para su infortunio entró un hombre que ella no fue capaz de disparar de la sorpresa por el similar a Joel que tenía, el tipo llegó hasta ella le preguntó dónde estaban las cosas y muchas otra más que no escuchó, estaba concentrada en huir, así que le mintió diciéndole que abajo él le apuñalo de pura petulancia y se marchó a donde la niña dijo, gimiendo de dolor se puso la mochila en el otro brazo y salió por la ventana antes que descubriera que las despensas estaban vacías.

Cuando pasó al frente donde había arbustos robustos se escuchó el grito de furia del hombre, ella se lanzó ahí inmediatamente ocultándose, pudo ver con facilidad entre las ramas y hojas aun estando bien oculta cómo el hombre prendía la luz y su silueta furiosa buscándola, cuando salió afuera revisó todo, el auto, las cuadras, pero no al frente por suerte.

Suspiro de alivio, pero pronto la noche le traería más sorpresas desagradables, había un chasqueador en el asfalto yendo hacia ella, no era que la escuchó sino estaría embravecido, solo iba desafortunadamente hacia allí.

Lo que Ellie hizo a cambio, fue tomar una roca y aun medio oculta la lanzó hacia la puerta, que golpeo con fuerza, el tipo desesperado creyendo que era la niña, abrió, el muy tonto se dio con que era un chasqueador lo que le esperaba en la puerta y lo mutiló.

Ella aprovechó la distracción agradeciéndole la estupidez, y se metió al auto arrancó y se marchó, de allí, era la tercera vez que manejaba, y no lo hacía nada mal, no no.

Pero se detuvo inmediatamente cuando oyó lago raro, así que bajó con cautela, la pistola en una mano y el rifle lo sostenía en la espalda pero tomando la punta con la otra mano.

Al ver por debajo de la autopista que estaba como un puente o algo así, vio como una horrorosa marcha de chasqueadores e infectados se iban hacia el sur.

_Mierda que son muchos…pobre diablo el que se encuentre esa enorme manada_

Era monumental llenaban todo el largo y ancho de una autopista que normalmente sería como cuatro calles normales.

Así Ellie decidió descansar esa noche en el auto, estaba todo desértico y por suerte los demás autos y camiones atascados allí camuflaban su auto, con mucha mala suerte algo o alguien daría hacía ella.

Seguía pensando…el sur, ¿Qué habrá allí para atraer tanta cosa?

En el sur lamentablemente ahora estaba Clementine, no atraía ella a los monstruos por supuesto, pero ella los padecería.


	5. Perdón (Parte 1)

**_Bueno gracias por comentar :D y sí, aquí traigo un nuevo cap, ya en el próximo se encontrarán._**

**_Creí que ya había publicado esta cap xD por eso me tardé tanto, perdón._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Perdón<span>_**

Había despertado ese día algo mareada, pues la comida volvía a escasearle. Al parecer ella no era como Lee para nada, no tenía un plan, no tenía la habilidad de encontrar cosas en todas partes o poder matar a sangre fría, así que sabía que se le sería muy difícil pasar por todo esto sola.

A veces extrañaba estar en un grupo, que alguien más piense en su cuenta dónde dormirían y qué comerían mientras que a ella solo le tenía que importar cumplir sus tareas y ya, por ello era molesto, pero más tarde recordaba todo lo que le pasó con ellos, cuántas muertes y peleas pasaron y cómo ninguno funcionó con ella…tal vez sea su culpa, tal vez hacía algo mal o es ella quien no estaba hecha para equipos, pero no podía dejar de pensar que extrañaba el contacto humano, porque esas cosas no eran humanos, ellos comían humanos pero no los convertía en más personas, solo en asquerosos caminantes, así que no los contaba.

Y a lo mejor había despertado tan mal por pensar en esas cosas, de seguro había soñado algo malo y no se lo acordaba, era muy posible, así que no se inmutó al imaginar que soñó con su amigo, y compañero.

Le dio algo de miedo el pensar que durante la noche podía haber algo que la vigilara, porque luego de todo el lío de los lunáticos que querían matarla a ellas y a su anterior grupo, no le sorprendería que apareciera alguna otra banda de psicópatas que buscaran sobrevivientes para tener de esclavos o quitarle la comida.

Por ello apenas amaneció ella se levantó de donde estaba acostada, porque no había podido dormir desde que se levantó a la mitad de la noche.

Y no se molestó por ello, estaba tan acostumbrada a no poder dormir bien que simplemente lo tomó como algo normal, y cuando eso le pasaba antes, Lee le decía que no había de qué preocuparse, si no que tenía que tomar aire y todo se pasaría, tal vez caminar, pero nunca alejándose demasiado de su campamento claro.

Y así lo hizo.

Aunque no evito que no dejase de pensar en las cosas malas que le habían sucedido todo este tiempo y eso solo le ponía más de los nervios

* * *

><p>Aunque no conociera la razón, Ellie quisiera poder avisarle a quienes por mala suerte estuviesen en el sur que una horda de asquerosos infectados iban hacia allí, pero no podía así que evitó darle más vueltas al asunto.<p>

Sin más que hacer allí se puso a preparar sus cosas.

Cuando terminó se marchó.

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó con un ruido.<p>

Les siguieron los gemidos roncos, los chasqueos, y los jadeos. Así fue como una gran masa de caminantes, de los más raros que vio jamás llegaron…

Esperaba poder sobrevivir a esto…


End file.
